


Oblivion and Co.

by Razail



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Zagreus mentioned, just musings with chaos and accidentally created an oc, pre-game, they them pronouns x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razail/pseuds/Razail
Summary: A small story of a god and the primordial predecessor, Chaos.My friend had the idea of Chaos having an assistant to spill tea about the gods with and this is what came of it.
Kudos: 20





	Oblivion and Co.

Looking out upon a realm unlike any other, the small godlike being took to the abyss, sinking into the cosmos of everything and nothing much like the fish they see on the earthen realm.

"Are you having fun?" The many voices of Chaos rang out to their, they hesitated, an infinitesimal moment that the young being would not even notice. Child? No they did not birth this one. Well it was of no matter, only mortals and gods seemed bent on labeling things.

The smaller being opened their eyes, not surprised to have found themself on solid ground. They've grown used to the ancient being's antics. "Always nice to be back, Chaos! You'd never guess who I ran into! Well you might already know but still hearing it is better than just knowing."

"I've learned that there is no use resisting conversation by now young one, continue." Their voices drolled but the younger being could sense a bit of warmth within those words.

"I popped on into the heavens for a short time and they were, as usual, fighting! Now now don't give me that look, it was the conversation topic that was interesting." They began pacing, a nervous habit, still unable to control their ability to cross realms, they were always afraid of not having enough time. Despite Chaos’ boon if they caught too much attention they were concerned of what the gods would do if they knew of such an ability. “Apparently Hades' kid is trying to get out of the underworld, and he's being aided by Nyx."

"I suppose they were arguing on who would aid him in his journey? They haven't changed." As for the latter half of the information they filed it away for later, content in knowing their daughter was doing well enough.

“But wait, there’s more! Upon being whisked away to another realm, I landed in none other than Elysium! Hate popping into the Underworld but what can I do?”

“Learning to control your ability perhaps?”

“Harder than it seems! But that’s beside the point, I ran into none other than the kid! Zaggy-? Zeg? Zed-”

“Zagreus.”

“That one, Zagreus. Nice kid, a bit gullible but nice.”

“What gave you the idea that he was gullible?”

“Not proud of it but I offered a couple things that could ‘help him on his journey’, some pocket sand that I told him was face scrub, a coin that ‘attracted’ more coins, and also one of my water jugs. He picked the water jug and apparently it did indeed help. It helped him dodge more is what he said at least. No idea how, or why but hey gods do weird things all the time.”

“You say that as if you are not one.” Chaos sounded amused to say the least. “Perhaps I can invite him here, I have things I can offer him if he’s willing to pay the price. He sounds, as you would say ‘fun’. As much as I do not trust the gods if Nyx aids this one, he must be something special.”

"Oh you can count on it sir!"

* * *

Sometime Later

  
“Hey why is it that I’ve been having to lug all these new pots around, Master Chaos? What’s happened to the old ones?” The smaller being was honestly beginning to be quite miffed that they kept disappearing. They by all means have no ire towards Chaos but now that they were not the only one traveling in and out of the realm, they had a sneaking suspicion that the other godling is to blame.

“It seems that our mutual acquaintance Zagreus has a certain _dislike_ of pottery that transcends realms.”

“Well if he can’t appreciate hand made crafts he deserves to scrub stupid pocket sand on his face. I should’ve told him it was medicine powder.”

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of the oc was another 'encounter' friend but for Chaos' realm. Derived as a trickster sort (albeit accidentally) they have the ability to warp to different realms not by will. Hidden by a Chaos boon, they are relatively safe and if not Chaos can create spots for them to escape to. They don't know their origin, some of their newest memories was from waking up in Chaos' realm. Perhaps a child of Eris/Discordia.


End file.
